Rare Love
by Kagekitsonegal
Summary: Kaname, Kagome, Shippo, Yana, and Sesshomaro where the only survivers after the battle with Naraku. BUT WHY IS KANAME SO DEPRESSED review plz
1. Memories Part one

Kaname, Kagome, Shippo, Yana, and Sesshomaro where the only survivers after the battle with Naraku. Everyone except Shessy was packing there most prize possions. For they would never return to the Fedal Are

for the jewel of 4 souls was completed and went back inside Kagome. Everyone was very depresed but out of all the five Kaname was the most affected by the battle. For Frono not only killed her parents, found out

that she was adopted,and that she was the last Safire angel kitsone, or that she had to watch a jem that is very existance of the barriers.But that was not the reason why she was so depressed she couldn't say the

real reason because it might scare the others. That she owed a big favor to someone for she almost died out there but a cerain kitsone had other plans.She still recalled there first meetting it still made her blush.

( flashback to a year ago)IN no ones pov)

"Hehe we have you now Youko. Don't try anything now we wouldn't want you to die before your brought to the lord now would we heheheheh" Youko growled at them for it was all he could do. For they had him tied

from head to toe.He was caught while he was just being well a lazy kitsone. If he some how got out of this he would alwas remeber not to nod off in brod day light. For he would have a nice scar on his side to remind

him of it.For they slashed his side to weaken him so they could tie him up. "B-boss we should leave before that ninja shows up" but as soon as he said that there was a loud voice that said'OH FLAME BURNING

BRIGHT ... RELEASE YOUR POWER" with that said all the men except Youko where burned to ashes.

(Youko's pov)

'Huh what ok i am a bit confused and curise as to why someone would help me' I thought to myself but when i stopped thinking a beaifuly shaped teenage girl appeared dressed in a all black fighting suit with two

swords one hanging on her right hip and the other on her left.'Gulp- shes either a) here to save me no that can't be right b) turn me in herself maybe there is a mill on my head (sorry don't know japanese currence) or

c) kill me herself...'but I was suddenly interupted by a giggle. I looked back at my 'savior' to see her looking at me."let me answer your question..." she said to me in a beatiful hevenly voice.'gulp im dead thats the

same light she used to kill those idiots now I am sure that c) was right she was going to kill me 'but i was brought back to earth when she gigglied again."hehe... OH OVER FLOWING RIVER BRING US YOUR

BLESSING" '... huh i-i-i'm alive b-but how she try to kill my ho...' "your alive because i healed and saved you from.." but i cut in" oh fricken joy first humans catch me now i am saved by a wench _could my DAY _

_GET ANY BETTER!" i yelled at her my words dripping with sacasum_."FOR YOUR INFORMATION I AM NOT A WENCH MY NAME IS KA..."she yelled at me before she put her hands on her mouth as if she

was hiding something."your name is what?"leting my cureosity take over."what me name is is none of your consern... my work is done i will now take my leave...""oh no you don't" i said as i called upon the vines

to grab her by her arms and the roots to grab her legs. i let a smile grace my lips as she strugled to free herself"'let me go" "not until you tell me your name"" i already said it was none of your biuessness you over

grown rat with fur on its tail"my smirk widden ' shes has a lot of courage and spunk...'"i have nothing you can steal so let me go." 'hmmmmmmmmm shes right she only has her clothes on her back thats it and

those swords but something tells me not to touch them. wait ...sniff sniff...so shes a virgin and never had her first kiss yet.maybe there is something worth to steal from her after all' i grined at that and made

my plants move her towards me.she was struggling more and more until i finally said,"you lie you do have something worth stealing""oh and what would thhmmmm"i did't let her finish as i claimed her mouth as my

own and let my hands explore her body. much to my delight she involentared moaned.After 2 mins of what seem longer than that i sepoprated from her. I was happy to see her blushing . I decide to free her and leave

but before I could I heard her say," Kaname Kaname Kururugi." Then I continued walking while thinking,' until we meet again my kaname until we meet again.'

(endpov and flashback Kaname' pov

Huh Youko i miss you so much.I guess i shows for Yana keeps giving me reasuring smiles.

Yana's pov

Okasan must be having um... a flashback about Otasan. she must really miss him. I gave her a reasureing smile.i miss him to huh i also miss Kohaku, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku...I wish they where here but at

least they can reast in peace knowing Naraku, Frono, Kagra, kikyo, and Inuyasha are died...I still remember the Final battle it haunts my dreams every night..

**HI EVERY ONE SORRY TO SAY I OWN NOTHING BUT YANA AND FRONO ASK BEFORE NAME USE**

**ages**

**Kagome 18**

**Kaname 17**

**Yana 3**

**Shippo 3 1/2**

**Fluffy 269**

**Youko 279**

**Frono 250**

**Kana 3**

**Kargra 3**

**Naraku 73**

**Kikyo who cares**

**Inuyasha 18**

**PAIRINGS IN STORY**

**HIEIKAGOME**

**KURAMAKANAME**

**VOTE FOR THESE PAIRINGS**

**BOTON SESSY**

**BOTON KUENMA**

**or an oc with them more vote pairs will be avalibale**

PLZ VOTE AND REVIEW


	2. A New Life Without You

Kage:hey everyone hope you likethis chapter

Vegeta:warning barfbag might be needed

Kage:VEGETA!-chases Vegeta all around her house-

Hatoru:sweatdrops-om well Kage owns Frono, Yana, Rono, and Tono

Raya:Me an ryu aren't in this one but we are in Past Present an Future Love Will Alwas Be There

Ryu:An Kage dosen't own YYH OR INU

Yana:-shyly-om ... plz...review...an...kage...will..upgrade...much...faster

Shippo:good job Yana-Yana blushes-OH ON WITH THE STORY

Kage:IM GOING TO KILL YOU VEGETA!

Everyone but Kage and Vegeta:-sweatdrops-Oo

Chapter 2 A New Life

last time on Rare Love

...I still remember the Final battle it haunts my dreams every night..

this time

(flashback)

The battle began in a dieing clearing in Inuyasha's Forest. Both sides refusing to give in no mattter what. For a time victory was so close ... that is until a shout was heard coming from a woman in a pink demon

slayer uniform."No fight it kohaku..." But her shouts fell to deaf ears as the boy attacked her hitting just below the neck those ending the young womans life."NO SANGO!" yelled a man in a puple monks

attire."sister...-a tears fall from his soul less eyes- i'm so sorry" was all that was said before he took the jewel out dieing instantly.He was soon followed by kargra, inuyasha,kikyo,kirara, frono, and miroku."Its

time to die naraku" said a woman wearing a silver demon slayer attire. "kukukukuku you think you can defeat me miko...""no...she knows it" said a kitsone in a safire demon slayer out fit."Insolent wench""Kaname

get out the way!""Wh-"was all she could say before a silver blur took a hit to the stomach it took only 2 seconds before the maiasma went into his wounds."NO YOUKO!Youko please don't die you can't leave me...

Youko please"said a tearful kaname as her mate started to die in her arms."K-kaname""sshhhh don't speak save your strength.""I-I wil-ll alw-was l-love y-you"he died secounds later."no Youko YOUKO !"Only one

other person saw what happened and that was Yana .

mean while

"Die NARAKU"Kagome said while releasing an arrow filled with ice, fire, and purifing powers killing him instantly. She ran to the spot an fused the jewel together only to be covered in a white light.

INSIDE THE JEWEL

_"Its time to make ur wish young one"_**"What?...Midoriko-sama"**_"yes it is me child now what is your wish"_**"i wish that everyones depise desires where grantied"**_"done Kaname wishes to have a family and live _

_her life to the fullest so i shall make Yana and Kana her daughters. Shippo wishes to be your son. Kana wishes for forgiveness for all that she has done. Shessomaru wishes for three worlds to be made one the _

_humans live in, one for the spirits, the other for the demons he also wishes that kaname be the gardian of the The Barrier Gem.You wish to find true love like Kaname did. It is done You will only have 9 more times to _

_use the well before its sells up forever. Untill we meet again Young miko Have sweet dreams."_**"wh-"**

Outside the jewel

"Done there all baried.Kagome your back what did you wish for""well-insert what happened-""thats odd but huh we might as well start packing hmm.""yeah"

end flashback

Kaname's pov

'There all done'I thought to myself as i unconsciencely rubbed my stomach where my child was.'oh Youko i never got to tell you t-that i-i was p-pregnet.Now you'll never know.'I felt hot tears start to fall from my

cheeks.I laughed a hollow laugh as I remeber the shock on Kurone's face when i first told him. 'huh i can't belive this first kurone dies stealing something now this.uh i'm due in a day or two'i looked upto see a hano

bat demon be attack. I reacted on instinc an killed the apposing demon.i looked at the girl to see her crying over a died human woman body.'poor thing she dosen't have a family anymore.' "whats your name girl?" I

stated in my shessy voice. she looked scared."S-shioro m-mam." I smile aat her an picked her up seeing as i made my descition."P-please d-don't e-eat me"she wimpered."im not.i'm taking you to my home."why?"

"Because you need a mom an i want a nice happy family.""b-but im a hanyo an a bat hanyo.why would you want to be my mommy?""Because i'm not judgementale..and... i used to have a bat demon as a very close

friend.But you don't have to come"I looked to see her looking at the corpse."bye mom i live my life to the fullest promes."She lookes at me an noddes her head i smile in return.I brought shioro to the well after a long

explanation.I looked up to see...

Kage: oh a cliffe well review an ill upgrade sooner k an -cries- school starts 2 days from now so i wil only be able to upgrade well rarly but till then.

everyone:JA NE!


End file.
